


Love Strings [Yandere!Sasori]

by Zuliet



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Love Strings [Yandere!Sasori]

You punched Deidara’s arm, a blush on your cheeks. 

"You're such a perv!" you exclaimed, Deidara shoved you against the hideout wall. You giggled as his hand trailed down your side to your hip and gave it a light squeeze.

"You enjoy it, un," he teased, nuzzling the crook of your neck. Gently, he began to plant kisses starting under your ear and trailing down to your shoulder. He stamped a kiss on your forehead then planted a kiss on your nose. Deidara was about to kiss your lips when someone cleared their throat. You turned to find Sasori – as usual. He usually interrupted your and Deidara's flirting. 

"Deidara, meet me outside the hideout in a half hour – alone. Don’t be late," Sasori snapped, then turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well that was odd," you noted, Deidara nodded in agreement. Of course, 'odd ' was becoming Sasori's middle name as of late.

"Probably wants to yell at me, un," Deidara sighed then turned back to you. "Well, we still have a half hour."

"Deidara!" you gasped, surprised as his lips connected with the sweet spot on your neck. You two had made out so many times he automatically knew where it was. He smirked against your skin as he sucked it. He pulled your legs around his waist and shoved you harder to the wall as your hands entangled themselves in his hair. Oh how he loved to feel you do that and oh how you loved to do it; his hair was so soft. By this point you had been part of the organization for a while, and Deidara has had feelings for you for most of it. One day you and he started flirting and never stopped and so you became kind of an unofficial couple. 

“Oh, hell! For the damn love of Jashin, would you two assholes get a fucking room!” yelled Hidan a few minutes later as he came down the hall to see you and Deidara still making out and Deidara grabbing your ass. You giggled some, then Deidara repositioned you. You moaned some as his lips worked their way down and he grinded his pelvis against yours. “Just fucking fuck already. I’m tired of seeing you two shitheads all over each other all the damn time!”

“Jealous?” you panted, and you noticed Hidan’s eye twitch before he walked away. You laughed and so did Deidara. “I’d say he’s jealous!”

 

You and Deidara decided to call the make out session quits and get some lunch before he went to meet Sasori. 

“I wonder what Sasori no Danna wants, un,” mumbled Deidara as he munched on some dango. You shrugged,

“Hard to tell. As you said, it’s probably just to yell at you.” Deidara glanced at you,

“Oh geez, way to be helpful, un.” You giggled and rolled your eyes. A little while later Deidara headed out to meet Sasori, you followed quietly behind and hid when they talked.

 

“Deidara,” Sasori said flatly. Deidara grinned and enthusiastically greeted him.

“Danna, what’s –”

“Stay away from [Name].” Deidara stopped walking and slowly his grin faded.

“Wh – What?” questioned Deidara, “why?!” Sasori glared at the blonde.

“Stay. Away. From. [Name],” spat Sasori once more. “I’ve seen you ruin and taint her beauty long enough. She deserves to be eternal.” Deidara’s eyes shrank into a glare.

“No way, un!” Deidara went into a defensive position, but then something you didn’t expect happened: Sasori attached his chakra threads to Deidara. You gasped and Sasori’s eyes flitted towards where you were.

“[Name], come out. I know you’re there.” You hesitated then took a deep breath.

“Sasori, leave Deidara alone!” you growled as you appeared from the tree you were in. A faint smirk appeared on Sasori’s lips,

“Now why would I want to do that?” he questioned, tilting his head.

“Deidara hasn’t done a thing to you. You’ve no right to attack him like this!”

“Deidara has had his hands you. On the woman I – love,” he paused, tasting the word foreign to his lips. Then his eyes shot back to Deidara, “I believe it’s reason enough.”

 

Next thing you knew Deidara was slammed against a tree. You gasped and ran to him, you checked his pulse; he was alive, thank God. You glared over at Sasori.

“What the hell are you thinking?!” you growled, standing to face him.

“I’m thinking that the idiot is in my way,” Sasori said simply and before you knew it you were a captive of the puppet master’s threads. “Don’t worry, [Name], you’ll enjoy being my puppet.” You wanted to squirm and cry; you wanted to run and be with Deidara. As you were lead into the hide out and through its halls, you discovered you also didn’t want to be kept in that little room in the hide out that Sasori kept secret.

“Damn you, Sasori!” you growled at him through the door. “Let me out! I don’t love you, damn it! Just let me out, Please!”

“I love you, but no. I’m never letting you out,” he snapped, “besides, I have a certain kohai to go and eliminate!”

“No! Leave Deidara alone!” you yelled, your voice raspy. You punched the door and kicked it, tried jutsu on it. Nothing worked, you didn’t know what Sasori did to this door but you couldn’t get out from the inside. “You bastard! I’m not your fucking marionette!”

“Don’t think of my chakra threads as puppet strings,” said Sasori’s voice, finally, “think of them as love strings. I’m only doing this because I love you.” And then you heard his footsteps fade away from the door.

~


End file.
